We Found Love
by CMlove2123
Summary: Arizona is completely overwhelmed both professionally and personally. As a fifth grade teacher, life is always chaotic but what happens when her new teacher coach walks into her life and seems to be just the key to solve all of her professional and personal problems?
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

If someone walked into her classroom right now, they would not like what they saw. Students were on various (non-educational) websites on the desktops in the back, standing about the classroom discussing very off-task topics, play fighting, and who knows what else. Arizona wasn't quite sure what to do. She had been teaching in Seattle for four months already and still felt just as clueless, possibly even more so, than she had at the beginning of the year. See the thing is, Arizona didn't even know how clueless she was. So that's where things were as she stared around the room at her 34 students, which is one over the state limit, by the way.

As luck would have it, someone did walk into her room. A tall, dark haired, curvy, drop dead gorgeous someone. Arizona picked her mouth up from off the ground and attempted to calmly walk over to the woman that she was referring to as goddess for the moment.

"Hello. I'm Miss. Robbins. How can I help you," asked Arizona as she prayed that the 34 lovely's behind her would do their best to act like normal humans and not like animals just released from the zoo.

Callie took a few looks at the chaos ensuing classroom in front of her face and immediately began making a mental checklist of suggestions she had for the beautiful blonde in front of her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Callie Torres; your new teacher coach."

Arizona stood silently for a few moments. Her mind immediately fleeing to the students not doing what they were supposed to be doing behind her head. She safely assumed that she would never get the woman's number in front of her based on her clear ignorance for her chosen profession as evidenced by the scene in the classroom. "Well come on in. We are just having some reward time for our Fun Friday time."

Callie eyed the Smart Board which had a lesson about fractions up on it and mentally questioned the truth in Miss. Robbins statement. "I see. Well, for today, I'm just here to observe you. I came later in the day hoping that I can steal you for a few minutes at the end of the day to go over what my job is with you and discuss any concerns you have at the moment."

Sighing internally, either from relief or anxiety, Arizona nodded with an awkward smile on her face. "Sure thing. I am free after school. I'll stay as long as you need."

With a nod and a small smile, Callie proceeded to the back of the classroom, grabbed a chair, and took a seat. Arizona watched as she carefully removed a laptop from her bag, opened it, and began to type. Shaking her head out, Arizona proceeded to pretend like she knew what she was doing. She walked around to various student groups and kept up with her pretense that the class was actually receiving a reward time. She played some Fortnite with some students, colored with others, and won a game of UNO with a third group. When it was close to the end of the day, Arizona, counted down from five and was relatively impressed when most of the class quieted down and gave her their attention. "Alright guys, I need you all to clean up. By this point of the year, you all should know the expectations. Can someone review them for me?"

The one student that Arizona could always count on, Felicity, raised her hand. Arizona called on her and Felicity repeated the directions like a perfectly programmed robot. "Thank you so much, Felicity. Also, remember that the group that is cleaned up and in their seats first, receives group points. And Go!"

This was the part that Arizona was confident about. For some reason, the kids always did a great job cleaning up and getting to their seats quietly when she made it a group competition. She continuously looked back to Callie taking notes on her computer, trying to gauge her for a reaction. At the same time, she couldn't help admiring the brunette's curves and the way she bit her lip, insinuating that she was concentrating. If only fate would allow everything to fall in place and the woman was a lesbian (or bi), single, attracted to her, and willing to date immediately, Arizona would be a happy woman.

"Uh, Miss. Robbins, are you okay," Nasir asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Cheeks immediately reddining, Arizona shook her head and gave the class her attention again. She was happy to see that the room looked presentable and all 34 students were in their seats with their things to go home. "Yes. Thanks for checking, Nasir. Alright guys, let's have a few trivia questions and then we will be able to see which group wins for the week."

* * *

Arizona returned to her room after walking her students to the yard for dismissal. She was lightly flushed and slightly out of breath from the walk up the four flights of stairs. As she walked into her room, she felt mixed emotions as she saw Callie, still typing away on her computer. She decided to walk into the room to begin cleaning up to go home.

She moved her own belongings from the front of the room and brought the to her desk at the side of her room. She carefully placed the student work for the week into her folder and into her tote. By the time she finished cleaning up her desk, she heard Callie's computer close. "Well Miss. Robbins, I'm ready to chat if you are."

"Uh yeah. Let me just…" She trailed off as she placed her computer into her bag and close it. "Okay. Would you like to sit at the U table to have some space?"

"Sure." replied Callie as she carefully moved over to the U table, pulling a chair out and sitting down. "So, as I said when I arrived, I'm your teacher coach for the year. Any teacher who is new to the district this year receives one. I know that you're receiving yours a bit late, good ol' School District of Seattle, didn't have their records together. Shocked, I'm sure. Anyways, I basically help you acclimate to the district and complete any of the mundane tasks of teachers such as submitting report cards. Once again, I apologize that the district has let you done seeing as the first report card grade were already due. I have a lot more to say, but do you have any questions so far?"

Arizona wanted to say 'no, but you can continue talking for as long as you like,' but she thought better of it and only shook her head. "I think I'm all caught up. Basically, I should have had a coach assigned to me at the beginning of the year, but as things go here, that didn't happen and now you're here to help me through my first year as a teacher. Right?"

"Exactly. I think you're going to be one of the teachers I like. So anyways, today, I wanted to come in and observe you so far in order to get an understanding of where we should begin in your mentoring. I also would like to get your schedule so that I know when I can come in to observe versus when I can come in to discuss and catch up with you."

"Sounds good to me," Arizona said in her normal chirpy voice, ecstatic that she would spend more time with Callie than she probably deserved.

* * *

"And then this fifth grade kid hid underneath his desk, hugging the leg of it screaming 'I want M and M's! I want M and M's'. Long story short, I had to have one of our administrators come get him while we continued the project because I didn't want him eating any more chocolate, you know, since he was allergic. Therefore, please don't ever question yourself in this district. It's got a lot going on with all of the low income students and the various background of these kids."

Arizona wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter subsided. "That is quite a story, That definitely helps me feel not so alone. I feel like a failure most days."

"That's why I'm here. You will be completing an induction program that I will help get you set up with. You will meet a lot of teachers just like you who have crazier stories than you do. Plus, from what I see, you have a lot going for you for being just a first year teacher."

Arizona immediately felt the blush hit her cheeks. "Thanks. That means a lot. Guess I got lucky with my mentor this year; good looks and very inspiring."

Arizona felt a small sense of success as she saw the blush creep up on Callie's face. She also felt some misery at the fact that she actually complimented the woman who was supposed to be her professional mentor. "Well I don't know about that, but thank you," Callie replied as she began packing her bag to prepare to leave. "I should probably get going. I need to get home to my...Ouch,"

At this moment, Arizona wanted to say "to who" at the top of her lungs but decided to be a decent human being and inquire why Callie said ouch. She didn't have to even open her mouth, however, because Callie brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked it in lightly. "Sorry. I caught my thumb in the zipper of my bag and nipped it."

"Oh. Do you need a band aid? I have plenty for my accident prone class."

"That's okay. As I was saying before the demon zipper attacked. I need to be getting home. My sister is visiting for the week and waiting for me. It was great meeting you Arizona. I'm excited to work with you this year. I can already tell that I'll see a lot of growth with you."

The two women stood up and made their way to the classroom door. "Have a great weekend," Callie said, patting Arizona reassuringly on the shoulder, "I'll see you next week."

* * *

Callie sat at her favorite bar, Joe's, after her long week. A few woman who frequented the place had offered to buy her drinks but she politely declined, completely unsure why. Typically, Callie took all of the free drinks she could get and went home with the woman she found most attractive. Tonight, however, she wasn't feeling it. She took another sip of her beer and prepared to leave. As she finished the last sip and was placing the beer down onto the bar again, she had to blink twice. Over on the small dance stage, she spotted a flash of blonde. She sat down again and tried to peek through the others sitting at the bar. Lone behold, Arizona was shaking her head and hips to the beat of a song with a couple other woman, not nearly as easy to look at as her.

"Can I buy you a drink," Callie shook her head out of her daze and looked to the source of the voice. An attractive woman with caramel colored hair, stood next to her giving her very seductive eyes.

Callie wasn't the least bit interested in the woman but felt it would give her an excuse to stay longer. "Sure. Why not."

Callie felt bad as she clearly saw the woman celebrate her affirmative answer. She didn't feel bad long, however, as she allowed her glance to sweep across the dance floor again. Beautiful blonde hair, perfect frame, tight jeans, and a bright smile graced her view. If she was being honest, Callie hadn't stopped thinking about the perfect woman since she left her at school that day. "I'm Lindsay. It's nice to meet you. You seemed to be lost in thought, tonight."

Feeling incredible rude, Callie gave the attractive woman in front of her, her attention. "Yeah. It was a long week. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Callie, nice to meet you."

* * *

Arizona was extremely happy that she decided to accept April's invitation and come out for the night. She was feeling all sorts of built up angst from her meeting with her mentor today. It felt really good to just let loose on the dance floor. She danced with a few woman, innocently, but was mostly enjoying the opportunity to just have fun with her friend. At one point, she excused herself to go to the restroom. She wasn't even sure that April heard her as she moved to the beat of the music. Pushing her way through the crowd, Arizona could hardly hold it by the time she reached the bathroom. She heard the door open and close as she finished up. When she opened the door, she had to convince herself that she was seeing things. Standing at the mirror, adjusting her makeup stood Callie, her mentor, or at least a very convincing Callie look alike. Assuming that her eyes were playing tricks on her, Arizona stepped up to the sink and mirror beside the look alike and began washing her hands. She peeked up and was shocked when she saw that the look alike was most definitely her new mentor. "Well isn't it a small world?"

Blotting her lips, Callie met the bright, blue eyes in the mirror. Callie thought before speaking so that she didn't give away that she had already seen the blonde that night. "It is definitely a small world," she responded, giving a slight smile.

"Did you need a night out as badly as I needed one?"

"I can't imagine what you would need a night out for," quipped Callie.

"Me either…" Arizona laughed lightly before speaking again. "Well it's nice to see you outside of school."

Heart beating faster, Callie contemplated the best response. "Yes it is. I'm not sure I've ever run into someone I've mentored before." Nerves getting the best of her, she decided to end the conversation while she was ahead. "Well it was great running into you. I'll see you soon."

Arizona watched Callie begin to walk away. She went to open her mouth to respond but found herself reaching out to lightly grasp Callie's forearm. "Wait…" she said just loudly enough to be heard.

Turning around, and following the hand guiding her, Callie was met with the eyes that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about all night. The two women stared at one another for what felt like an eternity before Callie sense Arizona moving in closer. Unbeknownst to herself, she was moving in closer as well. And just like that, their lips were touching, and the world was spinning for both of them.

They separated. Both women kept their eyes close, unsure of what to do now. In Arizona's mind, she felt like things were finally falling into place for her. Callie's mind was a whole other set of mixed emotions. She loved and hated what just happened all at the same time because something that felt so right, was actually so wrong. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

And just like that, Callie left the bathroom, and Arizona, completely empty.


	2. Chapter 2- It's Complicated

"I'm walking on sunshine! Oh oh, and don't it feel good!" Arizona sang as she danced around her apartment, despite it being the early hour of five o'clock. She decided that she could sulk for just a short time on Saturday, and then she had to let go of her short lived high and quick deescalation from Friday night with she who shall not be named. After truly thinking about what happened, Arizona had to admit that it was best that whatever may have started, ended when it did.

So Arizona was a good man in a storm and put the weekend behind her, ready to take on a new work week. She was excited because she had some really great lesson plans and resources to use this week. She was convinced that one of these days she would get through to her students one way or another.

Driving to work, Arizona had the music turned up to an ungodly volume to force thoughts of a certain brunette from her head. She reluctantly lowered the volume as she pulled into her favorite Dunkin drive through. "Good morning. What can I get for you today?"

Arizona chewed on her lip as she weighed the various options in her head, before deciding to get her typical. "Yes. Can I get a medium iced caramel coffee with cream. No sugar."

The woman on the other end of the static filled box gave Arizona her total and asked her to pull around. Arizona got her coffee and drove mindlessly to work. Naturally, her thoughts went

to the last topic she wanted to think about, her teacher coach. Despite the time she allowed on Saturday to ruminate over the incident with the woman, Arizona still couldn't figure out what went wrong. She was fairly certain it wasn't her...well her competence. No one had ever complained before. She knew that Callie being her teacher coach could complicate things but she also didn't see how them dating or whatever they would have done would affect either of their jobs. It's not like Callie would officially be observing her.

Mentally slapping herself as she pulled into the school parking lot, an hour and a half before she had to be there, Arizona vowed that she was not allowed to think about Friday's incidence at school.

* * *

"Alright everyone, I'm going to give you your exit slip paper. Remember to just try your best based on what we learned about multiplying fractions today. When you're finished, place your exit slip in the bin you think it goes with and then you're free to use the bathroom. You should read your weekly book until everyone has finished and we are ready to begin writing."

Arizona smiled as she looked around the room. Most students dropped their heads to their papers and began writing furiously as she put the problems up on the smart board. Her lesson went really well today. It should have, considering she put all of her pent up energy from Friday into her plans this week. They were also in a good mood and behaving relatively well without having to put on a pony show. She took a sip of her coffee and began pulling up materials for the next lesson on her computer as the students completed their exit slips. All seemed right again. Finishing her Dunkin for the day, she turned to the contraband Keurig she kept in the classroom to make more. She filled the basin and just put in her favorite french macaroon coffee when there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was April coming to get coffee for herself, Arizona turned around and her face fell. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath, praying that none of her current little angels heard her.

The beautifully sculpted brunette with the most delicious, full lips was definitely not April. And as Arizona's luck would have it, said brunette chose the same moment the Keurig began to brew to walk into the room. A quiet "pshhhhh" was easily heard. Arizona thought of the irony with this being the moment her students decided to be perfect angels and not make a peep. Thankfully, Callie gave her a slight smile and nod before making her way to the back of the room again. Arizona mentally wiped a hand over her forehead.

With all of Arizona's careful planning this weekend, she was pleasantly surprised when she finished another successful lesson. Her students were putting finishing touches on their 4-square about their favorite Thanksgiving Parade float, and she almost completely forgot that Callie was sitting in the back of her room with her perfect flowing hair and dark, soulful eyes. Okay, she did say almost.

Feeling the spot between her thighs tingle, Arizona was extremely relieved when she noticed the time.

"I'm going to set the timer for one minute. Once it goes off, Jayda will collect your papers and I need you to clean the room and show you're ready for lunch."

Arizona encountered another pleasant surprise when a mere minute and half later, all of her students were cleaned up and sitting with their hands folded on their desks. She also happened to notice Callie typing furiously on her computer with a slight smile on her face. Maybe this day wasn't doomed.

* * *

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Arizona entered her room with her warmed up lunch and confidently walked to the back table. "Good afternoon, Callie."

Callie finished typing on her laptop, closed it, then looked at Arizona. "Good afternoon, Arizona. That was a great lesson you put on. The environment was very different from Friday. I'm pretty certain that Friday's are a curse put on all teachers on a weekly basis."

Arizona couldn't help the small smile that made its way across her face. "Can't say I disagree."

Callie didn't respond immediately and Arizona took the awkward moment to put some of her Nourish Bowl into her mouth. Mid-chew, Callie spoke. "I didn't plan to bring this up at this exact moment, but I'm not sure I can sit here much longer without bringing it up."

"Just when I was beginning to forget Friday…" Arizona replied, allowing her sentence to go incomplete.

"Like I said, I didn't want to bring it up but it feels inevitable. I know it's complicated. Would you prefer another mentor? I can see about making arrangements."

Arizona wiped her mouth and contemplated Callie's question. She knew she should tell Callie to request a different mentor, but at the same time, that would mean that Arizona would probably not see the woman again. Despite the previous Friday, Arizona wasn't ready for that option. "I don't feel that's necessary."

Callie let out, what Arizona felt was a relieved breath. "Okay. Great. So let's continue on to your lesson today, and maybe you can brew me some coffee with your contraband Keurig."

* * *

Sitting at home, eating Chinese, Arizona actually felt pretty good about her day. The kids were well behaved while Callie was there and by the end of their meeting, they both seemed to be significantly less awkward around one another. Which was why she justified buying Chinese for dinner. She was just finishing up her last bite of chicken lo mein when her phone buzzed with a text from April. 'I may or may not need to go to Target to get a pregnancy test.'

Arizona almost spewed all of her lo mein all over the floor before casting the to-go container aside and texting April back. 'WHAT?!"

'I'll explain in 5...which is when I'll be picking you up.'

Entirely antsy to hear what was going on with April, Arizona threw all of the containers out, threw on the closest pair of sweats and a tshirt and shot down the stairs to wait for April. As soon as she saw her blue tinted headlights, Arizona ran out of the building and almost tore off April's door handle. "Explain. Now."

"Fine, but you are not allowed to say anything until I'm done."

Arizona acknowledged April's request by zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"So you remember when I had to go to the doctor's about a month ago because of that gash on my forehead from falling down the stairs?"

Arizona attempted a nod without allowing her laughter to escape, remembering April's fall.

"Well, the plastic surgeon who stitched up my face kind of asked me out. We went to Joe's for a drink and it was all downhill from there. We have been hooking up since. And I only noticed this morning that I should have gotten my period three days ago."

Sitting with her lips clamped together, Arizona bounced in her seat while gesticulating with her hands at her mouth. April dramatically rolled her eyes before allowing Arizona to speak.

"So are we excited about this or is this some scandal that we are hiding?"

"Well we aren't screaming to the rooftops, but I can't say I'm super disappointed."

Letting out a squeal, Arizona reached across the console to hug April. I'm so excited for you April. I know this isn't something planned, but I think you'll be a great mom. Have you told the doctor?"

"Jackson. His name is Jackson. Not yet. I don't want to say anything if this doesn't end up being anything."

* * *

Arizona was literally skipping down the baby aisle in Target, with April trolling behind her pretending to not be blissfully excited. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," squealed Arizona as she almost collided with the row of strollers.

"Is there a reason you're more excited than me? I haven't even gone to a doctor yet to confirm."

"Well Ms. Pessimist, I know the TEN pregnancy test you took aren't a definite, but there's never any harm at looking at adorable tiny human clothes!"

Smiling when April gave into the baby bliss, Arizona grabbed her hand and dragged her down the next aisle before coming to an abrupt stop. The previous chipper mood of the blonde immediately deflated like a helium balloon. April almost collided into Arizona. "What the heck, Arizona?"

As soon as April said Arizona's name, Callie detached her lips from a leggy blonde and looked at the two, a blush immediately crawling up her face. "Good evening, Arizona. It seems I'm destined to run into you in public."

Arizona couldn't even speak, her mouth just hung open. Beside her, April was equally as silent. Arizona assumed she was working through the scene in front of her. "Yes. We do keep running into one another. This is my friend from school, April. We should get going."

Grabbing April's hand, Arizona went down the aisle just as quickly as before, but definitely not as chipper. She hated herself for the tears she felt to begin to form in her eyes.

"What was that all about?" April asked as she was pulled towards the front of the store.

"Remember the woman I told you about the bar on Friday?"

"The one that left you high and dry? Wait, that was her?" April asked incredulously.

"The one and only," replied Arizona, resentment clearly in her voice.

"Well it's probably best that you both moved on from that. Not sure how the district would respond."

"Thanks for rubbing salt in the wound, April."

* * *

Arizona could hardly make it up the stairs of the large high school. Coffee in one hand, and eyes barely open, she reluctantly make it to room 306. She couldn't believe that the School District of Seattle was cruel enough to make new teachers come to induction on Saturday mornings, on top of all the other crap they were going through. It had already been a hard week. Granted, that was mostly due to seeing the brunette lip locked with someone who wasn't her. On top of that, Arizona beat herself up for caring so much about someone she just met and was merely a resource for her and her professional career. Taking a long sip of coffee, Arizona moved her thoughts to today as she approached her room. Said coffee almost came shooting out of her mouth as she saw the last person she wanted to see this morning, greeting other inductees: Callie. "Good morning, Arizona. I'm so glad you could make it today. Go ahead in and sit where your name plate is."

Blinking a few times, Arizona walked into the room and as directed, found her name plate. Naturally, her "A" name has her sitting smack dab in front of the teacher's desk, AKA, Callie's desk for the day. Arizona was in her self-pitying thoughts of woe me, and questioning how the hell she ended up in Callie's induction class, despite there being over 50 classrooms, when Callie walked into the room. Arizona pretended as if the woman didn't phase her as she got her computer, notebook, and pens out. Of course the more she pretended not to care, the more she cared. It didn't help that Callie was wearing the most amazing ass hugging jeans with a casual black v-neck tee that allowed a subtle, yet very appealing, amount of cleavage to show. Next think Arizona knew, she missed Callie's entire intro into her induction.

* * *

"Honestly, we should get a refund from our college programs. I don't feel prepared at all. Of course we came up with behavior management plans and wrote a philosophy of discipline, but those don't touch the issues we deal with on a daily basis."

Everyone at Arizona's group nodded along with what she said. "I completely agree. I don't feel like I'm teaching at all," Stephanie added to Arizona's previous comment.

"It's definitely a challenge, but it gets better. It's just the battles you choose to confront as a teacher. Deal with snooty, rich parents, or deal with kids who have been dealt a bad hand," Brittany responded, the woman who was currently in her third year of teaching and had to get induction completed to keep her certification.

Voices started to quiet, so Arizona looked up to see Callie walking around with a hand in the air, their signal to get quiet. "I heard many of your conversations about the struggles you're currently facing this year. I have good and bad news based off of my observations. The good news is, you all shared similar concerns. Therefore, you're not alone. The bad news is, you have a tall mountain to climb from here and it may take up to three years to reach the top of that mountain. However, we are all here to support each other to reach a common goal. With those final thoughts, your homework until we meet again in two weeks is to observe a veteran teacher at your school and make observations using the attached t-chart. Now, I will no longer hold you on your precious Saturday. Have a great weekend everyone."

Arizona began packing up and couldn't help thinking about how good of a mentor Callie actually was. She didn't make anyone feel like she was superior or that they weren't good at their jobs. Stephanie and Brittany interrupted Arizona from her thoughts. "It was great meeting you. At least we can struggle through these Saturday sessions together," responded Brittany as she waved goodbye.

Stephanie and Arizona had stayed back talking and exchanged numbers. "Well I'll see you at Starbucks next Saturday then to do teacher stuff," Stephanie laughed as she gave Arizona a quick hug.

It was that moment, when Arizona realized that she was left alone in the room...with Callie.


	3. Chapter 3- Oops

After quickly assessing the situation and the pickle they could quickly enter, Arizona picked up her things and made for the exit. "Have a great weekend, Callie."

"Arizona wait…"

Counting to three in her head, Arizona reluctantly turned around to look into the chocolate orbs that have haunted her since Target. "I really should get going. Hanging around in a high school isn't exactly top priority for me on a Saturday."

"Just give me a couple minutes," Callie begged.

Releasing a sigh, Arizona walked back towards Callie and placed her things on the desk she had sat in that morning. "Listen, you're my teacher coach. You're a great coach. There's nothing more to be said."

Thinking before she answers, Callie leaned a hip against the teachers desk. "I know that realistically everything you just said is true, but…"

Callie stopped speaking and Arizona couldn't quite tell what Callie's next statement would be.

'...but I can't be your mentor anymore', '...but I can't stand seeing you look so pathetic every time we run into each other." Arizona had no clue, so she sat entirely mute.

Callie looked up at her and Arizona's breath hitched. Callie looked entirely torn. "But what…" Arizona questioned timidly.

"But that's not exactly how my brain is working."

Arizona had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She thought Callie's response was going to reveal everything she needed to know, yet all her response did was confuse her even more.

"Okay…" Arizona responded, deciding to be just as cryptic as the woman in front of her continued to stand leaned against the desk looking so effortlessly sexy.

Many moments passed as Callie's eyes looked everywhere but at Arizona. Arizona couldn't stop from biting her lip as she stood contemplating a thousand different scenarios in her head about what could happen next. Deciding to end this painful silence, she leaned over the desk to grab her things again and prepared to put her hand out to shake Callie's. That was not, however, what ended up happening. As she stood up straight again, her outstretched hand was pushed aside as Callie gently placed her hands on Arizona's hips and pulled her in and kissed her.

At first, Arizona's lips were still, considering the utter shock she was in, but as she registered what was happening, she allowed them to move with Callie's. The kiss was so effortless. They fit together so well as they carefully moved their lips over one another's.

Eventually reality kicked in, and Arizona remembered the results of the last kiss the two shared and she pushed away from Callie. Amazingly, she was able to come up with a witty comment. "Well as lovely as that was, I should get going."

Arizona reached, yet again, for her belongings. And yet again, she was stopped by Callie who gripped her by the hips and pulled her close. Her mouth went straight for Arizona's neck. She nipped, sucked, licked, and kissed at Arizona's most sensitive spots. At that moment, Arizona was not capable of coherent thoughts. All that ran through her mind was 'dear god, please don't stop.'

But alas, that's just what Callie did. "Let's just not talk about it," she whispered quietly as she went in for another kiss.

And that's just what Arizona did as she felt herself be pushed back against the teacher's desk in the room, and Callie's hands expertly move underneath her shirt. She moved them slowly and just let them touch Arizona's skin. Arizona took the opportunity to nip at Callie's earlobe as her breaths came quickly.

Within seconds, Callie picked Arizona up and placed her on the desk, her lips not leaving Arizona's lips, neck, or the small part of her chest exposed in the shirt she was wearing. Arizona used her new position to her advantage and worked Callie's shirt up until she had access to her chest. Through the small glimpses of Callie's chest she was able to make as Callie devoured her, Arizona knew the sight was causing ridiculous amounts of wetness in between her legs.

Unable to stop herself, Arizona pushed Callie back just enough to bite at the pointed nipple in her direct sight. She was rewarded with a loud moan from Callie. "Fuck," Callie mumbled as Arizona worked her mouth over the lace of her bra.

Arizona didn't move her mouth as she unclasped Callie's bra in the back and lowered it down her shoulders. The next thing she tasted was a hard, beaded nipple, unobscured from useless fabric. It was her turn to moan now as she sucked with her mouth and massaged with her hand.

The only thing that caused Arizona to pause her assault of Callie's breasts, was Callie herself. Her hands were removing Arizona's shirt and then pushing her back down against the desk. The next thing Arizona knew, Callie was on top of her, knee between her legs. Arizona gave a devilish smile as she saw Callie's large breasts sway slightly above her. Before she had the chance to put one in her mouth again, however, she was stilled by Callie's hand undoing her jeans. Arizona allowed Callie's hand to continue its descent but was too impatient to wait for more. She leaned up on her elbows, used her hand to grasp behind Callie's neck and pulled her closer for a kiss. Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect. Callie's hand stilled as she concentrated on the kiss. Arizona rectified her dilemma by reaching down and finishing the button on her pants and shimmying them down to her knees.

She didn't stop there, she reached for Callie's amazingly well fitting jeans and undid the button there as well. Callie let out a small giggle as she figured out Arizona's antics. She pulled Arizona's hand up and placed it on her breasts before letting her own hand glide down Arizona's stomach to the heat between her legs. The two looked at each other, their past and current situation forgotten as Callie's fingers played lightly with Arizona's folds.

Arizona couldn't help the intake of breath she took as Callie slowly explored her pussy with gentle fingers. She struggled to remember where her own hand was, resting lightly on Callie's breasts. Eager to provide Callie please as well, she pushed her knee between Callie's thighs before continuing to massage Callie's chest and squeezing the hard nipple between her fingers.

Her motions stilled again, however, when Calllie carefully pushed a finger inside her very wet vagina. "Uhhhh...yesss…" The affirmation, stirred Callie on as she pulled her finger out and pushed it back into Arizona's very wet self.

As Callie continued with her fingers, Arizona let her mouth explore Callie's neck, while letting her hands roam over Callie's upper body. Occasionally, she would let her hand grip the muscular ass that she stared at all morning.

With her extremely heightened arousal, Arizona wasn't surprised when Callie's fingers expertly worked her up to the point of climax. Her hands stilled on Callie's hips, and she bit her shoulder as her walls clenched around Callie's fingers. Keeping a hand around Callie's shoulders, Arizona let her head fall against the desk beneath her. "Fuck."

Callie carefully leaned down and kissed Arizona's lips and neck and chest before carefully getting off of her. "Yep. You could say that again."

Arizona rested her head on her hand. "What about you?"

Callie smirked at Arizona as she began to put on those damn jeans again. "I kind of neglected that we are in a high school of the district we both work in and that people may very well still be in. I'm plenty pleased with what we just did."

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie's cocky tone before getting up and getting dressed herself. "I guess I should say thank you then?" Arizona joked.

"I'm not sure thank you is the best thing to say," Callie joked right back. "Let me walk you out."

The two gathered their things and made their way down the hallway. "So did you enjoy your first induction session?"

"Well I have to say that I lucked out on my coach and induction mentor."

"Once again, I can't argue with that."

"Oh Ms. Torres. I'm glad I ran into you," a woman who was double their age walked up to Arizona and Callie.

"What can I help you with Ms. Carr?" Callie greeted kindly.

"I was actually wondering if you could stop by one of my mentee's this week since I will be out on Wednesday."

"Of course. I'll just move some things around."

"Why thank you so much. And is this one of your mentee's?"

Callie smiled as she introduced Arizona. "Yes. This is Arizona Robbins. We were just discussing her induction experience so far."

"Isn't that lovely. Well, I hope you're enjoying it. We have great things planned for all of you. I must be going though. Enjoy your weekends."

We said the same back and made our way out of the building. We came to my car first and Callie turned to me. "I guess I will see you sometime this week for coaching."

"Yeah. You could call me sometime too. You do have my cell phone number. And maybe then, I could take a turn coaching you…" Arizona responded, suggestion evident in her voice.

Callie gave a hesitant smile before giving Arizona a quick hug and walking towards her car.

* * *

It was Friday and Arizona was on top of the world. They hadn't had any fights this week in class and so far, they were on track to complete this week's lesson plans. On top of all of that, she knew she would see Callie soon. She said she would come this week so it was only a matter of time.

After the events of Saturday, Arizona shared everything with April. She knows she probably shouldn't have since April worked in the district, but she trusts her best friend. With both of them being so happy in their personal lives, they were like a walking Hallmark ad.

This led Arizona to have a huge smile on her face during their actual Fun Friday activities. April and her put the kids together. They had some girls coloring, some kids playing an intense UNO game, and the rest of the class playing a Disney Kahoot. Arizona and April watch from the front of the room with their warm cups of coffee, talking and laughing.

It didn't hit Arizona until the end of the day when she was packing away all of her students' work to be graded and her computer, that she realized that Callie never showed up this week. She decided to not allow herself to panic. There was really no reason to. After all, she did know that Callie had to change her schedule around to help Ms. Carr. That must be what happened. She wasn't going to let it ruin her Fun Friday mood.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Arizona took yet another shot as April danced around her. "Come on Arizona. Every time we come to Joe's now, you're all upset. I know 'you know who' kind of was an ass, but you can't let that still affect you! It's been a month! Come dance with me while I still can. You know my stomach will be too big soon to get my groove thing on!"

Letting out a small laugh, Arizona took the final shot in front of her and allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor. She half-heartedly moved her hips to the beat as April lost herself in her dance moves. Eventually, she had to admit that she was enjoying herself. Next thing she knew, hands were at her hips. She turned her head and saw an attractive brunette smiling back at her. Taking a deep breath, Arizona danced with the woman.

After a few songs, the woman led her back to the bar. "You're a very good dancer. It's nice to meet you. I'm Carina."

Arizona turned and smiled at the woman, slightly out of breath from dancing. She was pleasantly surprised by the woman's Italian accent. "Nice to meet you too. Arizona."

"Let me buy you a drink."

Already tips from the shots she had, Arizona bit her lip. "Sure."

Arizona had to admit that it felt good when she felt Carina's hand on her back as she placed their order with Joe. They sat and chatted while they finished their drinks before making their way back to the dance floor.

* * *

Callie watched the tall, beautiful brunette lead Arizona around the bar. Her hands were on Arizona possessively. "Hey Joe. Can I get another shot?"

Joe eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What's going on with you anyways? I haven't seen you here without a woman on your side in ages. Yet tonight, you're here alone and looking all upset."

"Long story Joe. Long story," Callie took the shot and continued to watch Arizona dance extremely close to the possessive woman.

It wasn't until Callie saw April, dancing without a care in the world, a bit further away from Arizona that Callie had an idea. "Hey Joe, can you send a virgin drink to the redhead on the dance floor for me and point me out?"

"Sure thing. That's more like th Callie I know."

Minutes later, April made her way over to the bar. "Callie, right? I thought blonde's were more your type. Then again, maybe blondes are just the ones that you screw over."

April said this while looking Callie dead in the eye and drinking the drink that Callie bought for her. "She told you?"

"Oh don't be too hard on her. You fucked her then just disappeared, and to top it off, she also hasn't had a teacher coach to help her with the stress of the holidays. So in my opinion, you can't be made about anything."

"No. It's not like that. I just didn't think she would tell anyone. I messed up."

Rolling her eyes, April sipped from her drink again. "Duh."

Callie's eyes roamed back to the pair on the dance floor. Arizona and the brunette were now liplocked and basically dry humping.

"Listen. I totally get that I screwed things up and the little show she is putting on the dance floor isn't helping me at all. I need you to help me out."

"And what about the issue with the whole teacher and coach thing? That issue isn't going to disappear."

Callie was amazed at April's logic skills. "Listen, I don't exactly have an answer to all of that, but I also know that we don't even know each other enough to know much of anything."

"Oh great. You decide all of this after you fuck her?"

Eyes opening wide, Callie didn't know how to respond. April sure could defend her friend. "I...nevermind."

Before she could leave, April called out to her again. "Listen, Arizona hates your guts pretty much, but I'm going to help you anyways, even if it's only because Arizona didn't stop talking about how good you fuck for 2 long weeks. Trust me, I know all the details of your classroom soiree. So I'm going to go ask the brunette she is with to go help me in the bathroom and you can swoop in. That's the best I can do."

With that, April finished the drink Callie bought her and was off on her mission. Noticing the pace of how the plan was working out, Callie quickly summoned Joe over. "Joe. Quick. I need another shot. I'm about to take a risk."

Eyeing her skeptically, Joe poured her another shot. 'Be careful. Remember, I'm keeping your keys."

"Yeah. Yeah Joe. You're a good guy," Callie said as she threw back the shot and then tried to confidently walk over to Arizona.

She got to the dance floor and watched Arizona for a moment. She looked so carefree, moving her hips slowly to the beat, eyes closed, head moving from side to side. Taking a deep breath, Callie went in for the kill.

* * *

Arizona hadn't felt this good in a long time. She was almost able to get the irresistible Callie out of her head with delectable Carina dancing behind her. This was good. So she continued to dance, completely carefree while Carina helped April in the bathroom. It wasn't long before she felt strong hands on her hips again. A smile spread across her face as she allowed her hips to be guided into the ones behind her. It was at that moment, however, that she knew Carina wasn't behind her. Carina was dainty and Arizona's hips didn't fit perfectly into them like they did with whoever was behind her. She turned her head and gasped.

"You know you would rather be dancing with me," Callie husked into her ear as her hands gripped her hips so perfectly.

It took everything in Arizona to push away. "Honestly, you can go to hell for all I care."

With that, Arizona walked away from Callie and towards the bathroom. As Carina and April came out of the bathroom, she whispered into Carina's ear to go home with her and then they were off.

* * *

Arizona woke up with the familiar ache that she associated with sex. Her limbs were tired and there was a delicious soreness emanating from between her thighs. She rolled over and saw Carina still fast asleep, hair strewn across her pillow. Arizona watched the woman who brought her many orgasms the night before, breathe quietly and look so at peace.

Laying back against her own pillow, Arizona sighed. She had this beautiful naked woman in her bed and all she can think about was a woman who rejected her. She had to sort herself out. Carina was nice, beautiful, and wanted to be here without any excuses. Callie was her coach and that's all she would ever be. It was time for Arizona to start acting like it.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Carina rolled over and placed a kiss on Arizona's shoulder, and that solidified Arizona's decision to quit Callie cold turkey.


	4. Chapter 4- Epiphany

Callie stifled back a yawn as she watched Mr. Webber teach 7th grade math. His behavior management wasn't a problem but that's because of the intense boredom he inspired in all of his students. There wasn't a lot to manage when 29 of 31 students were fast asleep. After only 20 minutes in the man's room, Callie decided that she couldn't do it anymore. She gave a small smile and nod to the man up front and worked her way out of the classroom, past 3 students snoring soundly.

Letting out a sigh of relief once she as out of the classroom, Callie unconsciously headed to the third floor and to room 306. This was conveniently Arizona's classroom. She stood outside of the room next to the bright red numbers and listened to Arizona. There was a lot of talking from the students over Arizona, and Callie mentally noted to make that one of Arizona's goals. However, she was definitely passionate as she told a story from her time substitute teaching about a boy who got ripped off at the corner store everyday because he didn't know how to add decimals. Callie felt the smile that crawled across her face. Arizona was an amazing person and the ideal person to become a teacher. Sure she had first year teacher problems, but Callie was confident that after a couple more years of teaching, Arizona would be far ahead the average teacher.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Callie entered the room, she kept her head down as she went straight back to the U table. She wasn't scheduled to see Arizona this afternoon, but she couldn't stop herself since she was in the same school as her. She got out her computer to keep up pretenses and even pulled up her Google Docs to take notes on Arizona.

"So I took your exit slips from yesterday and was able to see what groups you would work best in. After we review our small group expectations, I will assign your group and will get started with our Daily 3 for math."

Callie took in depth notes about Arizona's lesson. She saw many strategies in place that most first year teachers didn't use. She was typing furiously, biting her lip in concentration, when a student came up to her. "What you doing here, lady?"

Callie quickly sorted through the excuses she told students. "I'm here to observe all of the 5th grade classes. The best class gets a pizza party!"

As expected, a huge grin broke out across the boy's face. "Hey guys! This lady says that we are gonna get a pizza party if we behave!"

At this point, Arizona looked back to Callie with a puzzled look on her face. Callie almost melted. She waved her hand as if to say 'forget about it'. Callie smiled as Arizona shrugged and went about her lesson.

* * *

Callie had to admit that she shouldn't have stayed in Arizona's room for over an hour when she wasn't even scheduled to see her that day, but she couldn't help herself. She ended up playing Jenga with the students. Each Jenga block was marked with a number that corresponded to a problem they had to complete. The students loved it and Callie loved watching their excitement of the simple, yet effective activity.

She was left in an awkward position at this point, however. Arizona walked all of the students out and she was left here to debrief with her. It had only been five days since Arizona turned her down for the gorgeous brunette at Joe's. She wasn't prepared to talk to Arizona. Damn her internal magnet for bringing her to this room today.

"I thought I saw you creeping in the hallway," April said, peeking her head into the room.

"I know I'm pathetic. I don't need you rubbing it in," Callie responded, only half-joking.

"I don't think it's pathetic. I'm curious of her reaction though."

"You and me both."

"Good luck." April said, disappearing from the doorway seconds before Arizona returned to the room, breathless from her trip up the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Callie."

"That was a great lesson today, Arizona. I didn't plan on staying as long as I did but I enjoyed playing decimal Jenga with your students."

"Thank you. I found it on Pinterest. And I'm sorry, but I didn't know you were coming so I actually don't have time to debrief with you today."

"Oh," Callie replied, trying to hide the disappointment from her voice. "Of course. Not a problem," she said as she began to pack up her belongings. "I'll just share the notes I took with you.

Arizona gave her a half frown, looking sad about disappointing Callie. But then again, that could be all in Callie's head.

Knock. Knock.

Callie watched Arizona turn her head towards the door and a giant smile spread across her face. She followed Arizona's stare to see the brunette from the bar.

"Carina! You didn't have to come up. I was just packing up my things."

"Well I was waiting outside when the gym teacher, Mr…"

"Sloane," Arizona responded when Carina couldn't remember.

"Yes. Mr. Sloane. He hit on me, which didn't seem to be anything new to him. When I explained who I was, he offered to let me in and gave directions to your room."

"Well that's nice," Arizona said, before remembering Callie sitting at the table. When she looked back to her, she couldn't help her heart from sinking slightly. The look of rejection was evident on Callie's face.

"This is Callie, my teacher coach for the year. Callie, this is Carina."

Carina walked to the back table and outstretched her hand. "Nice to meet you Callie. Arizona mentioned that her coach was a great resource for her this year."

Callie smiled, struggling with how to respond. "Nice to meet you, too. I was just heading out. I hope you two enjoy your evening. Arizona, I'll share the notes I took from today with you."

Without another word, Callie gathered her things and left the room.

* * *

Addison shook her head from side to side as she watched Callie take yet another shot of fireball. "You are going to rot your insides."

"Yeah. Well maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," replied Callie as she already began pouring another shot.

"I had a beautiful, intelligent woman show interest in me, and for the first time in what feels like ages, I was interested back but I ruined it."

Addison refrained from rolling her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Calliope. You always have women throw themselves at you. You're bound to click with one of them. Even if that woman isn't this Arizona you won't shut up about."

"I know. I sound ridiculous..." Callie said as she threw back another shot. "But it's hard."

"Maybe you should have worked harder to not fuck her after your first induction class with her. But I bet it was super hot. You two getting all teacher-student on the desk."

"Oh my god Addison. That is not the point. You are normally much better at advice than this."

"I don't mean to be bad at it, but you painted a pretty good picture for me."

"I wish you were here and we could go out dancing and drinking so that I could forget about all of this."

Addison sighed, "Listen, I have some time off I can take in a couple of weeks. Why don't I come out then and we can do just that and I will find a new woman for you to throw against a desk and fuck mercilessly?"

Callie let out a small chuckle. "That sounds amazing. Thanks for talking. I'm going to take one last shot then head to bed."

* * *

Arizona kissed up Carina's stomach after she just devoured the woman's pussy. "I would ask if you enjoyed that but I could tell you did by the sounds you emitted."

Carina let out a small laugh. "Don't get all cocky on me."

"Let's not use that word when we are in bed," Arizona laughs as she places small kisses to Carina's mouth.

"I think you are right. It makes me feel dirty and not in the good way."

Arizona laughed and settled herself into the side of Carina, feeling blissfully content. "You walked into my life at the right moment."

"I could say the same about you. I was going to head back to Italy a week after I met you. I had to extend my Visa though after that night. You're special Arizona."

"You extended your Visa for me?" Arizona asked, completely astonished, and a little guilty if she was being honest with herself.

"It was no big deal. I was considering it anyways."

Arizona didn't respond, she just continued to cuddle with Carina and thinking. Sure, she liked what the two had and it took her mind off of Callie once in a while but she wasn't sure if she was in this for the long run, or at least to make Carina extend her stay in the states. She pushed that aside for now. Arizona wanted to bask in the easiness of what they created and ignore the feelings of longing she still had for Callie.

* * *

Callie arrived at the high school an hour before she had to be there. She had a lot planned for the induction session today. If she was being honest, she overplanned in order to impress Arizona based on what Carina had told her. She drank more coffee as she wrote objectives for the day on the board. She felt pretty good until she heard a voice.

"Well hello there, beautiful."

"Erica," Callie said, somewhat cooly.

"I take it you're still not over what happened between us?"

"I have a class to prepare for Erica. I would appreciate it if you would go."

"I'm very well aware of what you have to do today. Remember, I am technically your boss."

Callie ignored the comment and continued to write on the board, hoping that the woman would walk away. She flinched when she heard her voice again.

"I was clearly wrong when I thought I could come here with the thoughts of a quick hook up. I'll be going now, but don't come crying to me later."

Without another word, Erica left the room, and Callie felt herself become less tense with each clicking heel she heard. Looking back at her watch, she cursed under her breath once she discovered what time it was. She quickly finished writing on the board and pulled up the Google Slide presentation for the day before she heard voices coming from the stairwell.

She stood at the door to her classroom and greeted people she knew as they walked by to their own induction rooms. She even chatted with some of the other induction coaches. Callie was actually pretty surprised at her ability to act normal until she heard a melodic laugh down the hallway.

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Stephanie."

Callie tried to be discreet as she attempted to watch Arizona make her way down the hall with the new friend she made at the first induction class. Her efforts weren't successful, however, since the person she was talking to asked if she was okay. "Uh yeah. Let me get inside. I just remember I forgot to have the first video for today pulled up."

Without another word, Callie walked into her classroom and took a few deep breaths as she pretended to add more to the board. When she got herself together, it was time to begin for real.

"Good morning everyone. I'm glad to see all 16 of your faces back. I was hoping we didn't scare any of you off. This morning we are going to get started with an activity you can use in your classrooms during your circle of power and respect time. My students always enjoy it. It's simple. You will choose someone to play rock, paper, scissors with in the room. Whoever wins the best of three games, will find someone else to play against, while the person who lost cheers them on. Eventually, we will only have two people left to play while everyone else is a cheerleader."

After ensuring that everyone understood the directions by having people repeat them, Callie had everyone begin. Being a good role model, Callie played as well, just like a teacher should play with the students. Everyone appeared to be having a great time and Callie forgot where she was for a small period of time. She kept winning her games so there was a crowd of people behind her cheering. She won again and was looking around the room for another victor when she heard the inductees all point out that she was one of the final two people left. Callie cheered with her section until she realized who the other person was. You guessed it, Arizona.

Keeping her game face on, Callie made her way over to Arizona and held her right fist on top of her open left hand. "I'm ready when you are, Ms. Robbins."

Both sides whooped and hollered and Callie couldn't help feel the excitement, or the butterflies that went crazy in her stomach as Arizona put on her game face, extending her own two hands. They began playing as the crowd screamed "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Callie celebrated with her side when her paper covered Arizona's rock. The celebration didn't last long, however, when Arizona's scissors, cut Callie's paper.

Both women put on a show of stretching for the intense last round as they readied their hands. Both sides roared with enthusiasm for the person they were cheering for. Both women bounced their fists and threw out their signs. Arizona's side hollered before either woman registered who won. Callie smiled as Arizona celebrated with her cheerleaders. Eventually, Arizona turned around and extended her hand like the good sport she was. Callie shook Arizona's hand and their eyes met. The handshake went on longer than appropriate but Callie struggled to pull her hand away. Lucky for both of them, Arizona snapped out of her daze and pulled her hand away.

* * *

Callie smiled and waved goodbye to her class as they made their way out of the room and off to bigger and better plans for their weekend. Arizona and Stephanie were the last two out seeing as they chatted as they put away their things. As they walked past Callie, she placed her hand on Arizona's arm lightly. "Do you mind staying an extra few minutes to discuss the last time I observed you?"

Callie was mentally slapping herself at her request. She, in no way shape or form, planned to ask this of Arizona, but she couldn't just let the woman walk out of the room.

Arizona was clearly thinking before she answered. "Sure, but only for a few minutes. I have plans today."

Callie couldn't help the small victory party that was going on in her head. At the moment, the feeling of elation of hanging out with Arizona for just a bit longer was victorious over her nerves. "Perfect. It shouldn't be long."

Arizona said goodbye to Stephanie then walked into the room. "Should I be worried? The notes seemed pretty good to me."

"Oh, it was great. That's part of the reason I wanted to debrief. Too often, coaches are only saying how their mentee's can improve and not the other way around."

This comment seemed to cheer Arizona up as a smile spread across her face and she more confidently made her way over to the desk closest to Callie's.

Callie made a show of pulling up Arizona's notes and put them on the Smart Board. "Since it sounds like you have already read the notes I took, this can be for both of us to reference. You did a great job, Arizona. I know you have had a lot of struggles this year with behavior, but your engagement through your activities really shined when I was there."

"Thanks," replied Arizona, a blush creeping up her face.

"It's obvious that you're passionate about what you do. I'm sure that by year three, you will be much more comfortable with everything you're doing. I can't say the same about some of my other mentees. I'm just hoping they make it through the year," joked Callie.

"Thanks Callie. That really means a lot."

Callie just smiled and stared at Arizona. She couldn't help but think about the position they were in the last time they were in this room alone together. She went to speak at the same time as Arizona. "Listen…"

"Callie…"

Both women stopped talking and gave a shy smile. Callie decided to speak first. "I never had the opportunity to apologize."

Arizona put up a hand to stop Callie from continuing. "Please don't. It's in the past. Whatever reason you have for your actions is yours to keep. I think we have a great mentor and mentee relationship and that's all I could ask for."

"Please let me explain. I feel like a horrible person."

Arizona bit her lip, something Callie knew she did when she was really concentrating. "Fine, but please keep it brief. I really do have to go, and I'd rather not delve into the details of the situation."

"Understandable. I will keep it brief," Callie responded. She looked at Arizona thoughtfully before continuing.

"What happened that day was great and I don't regret it in any way, shape, or form. I did panic that day though. I have a sordid past and where I have never been involved with one of my mentees, I have been involved with someone I worked with before. That someone happened to hold a position above mine. As you can probably guess, that relationship went south real fast. And seeing as I am your mentor, it felt like we were in a similar situation and I never wanted to do to you, what was done to me. On top of that, I don't know what the district would say for sure if they were to find out. I'm sure I would be pulled off your caseload and for selfish reasons, I didn't want that."

Callie finished and looked up to Arizona again who happened to be looking straight back at her. "Thank you for that. It's the closure I needed. Now I don't have to wonder if the sex is really that bad," she said, giving a slight smile.

"God no. That is definitely not the scenario," Callie laughed shyly, unable to stop her eyes from fluttering.

"Well now that that's settled, I should get going."

Callie nodded and both women began to get up, which placed both of them within close proximity. Callie felt like she was breathing louder than was necessary as she stared down into Arizona's eyes. Amazingly enough, Arizona was staring right back. Without letting herself think, Callie leaned down slowly and let her lips touch Arizona's. She internally rejoiced as Arizona kissed her back. Carefully, Callie placed her hand on Arizona' hip and immediately regretted it when Arizona backed away. "I can't Callie...I'm with Carina."

Callie world came crashing down on her in the blink of an eye. "I know I messed up once Arizona but I have had way too much time to think about my mistakes. I want to know what things would be like with you. Whatever those things may be."

The hopeful look on Callie's face killed Arizona. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Without another word, Arizona quietly gathered her things and walked out of the room. She tried to discreetly wipe at the tears forming in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5- Understanding

Callie pushed Erica against the wall in the dark corner of Joe's. Their hands were well below where they should be, but neither seemed to care. In a moment of weakness, after Arizona's rejection, Callie messaged Erica, asking if she wanted to get a drink at Joe's. Despite Erica's earlier warning, she agreed all too easily.

As Erica nipped at her ear and squeezed her ass, Callie tried to muster up some of the passion that she used to feel for the woman, but whatever she was doing was not working. She should have known better than to try and use someone else to forget about Arizona. Now, she was stuck with Erica, a woman who could be truly evil.

"God. I forgot how sexy you were," mumbled Erica as she feasted on Callie's neck.

Callie gave a careless 'mmm' and tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. Not wanting to be rude, but knowing she couldn't continue this, Callie excused herself for the bathroom.

"Okay, but don't be long my sex kitten."

Callie smiled as she raised her eyebrows at the ridiculous come on. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face before looking herself in the mirror. "God. What are you doing, Calliope?"

A door unlatched and Callie momentarily ignored it. "I didn't know your full name was Calliope."

Callie's breath hitched as she heard Arizona's voice. She turned slowly to face her, immediately noticing that Arizona was drunk. "It sure is. I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"Well I'll just wash my hands then let you continue your speech," Arizona said, fighting back a laugh.

"You think you're really funny, don't you?" Callie questioned as she leaned her butt into the sink staring at Arizona.

"Not necessarily, but I do think you talking to yourself in the bathroom at a bar is a little funny."

Callie rolled her eyes. "We have to stop running into each other like this."

"Oh but where would the fun in that be?" Arizona laughed as she dried her hands then pushed a finger into Callie's shoulder.

Callie stilled when she felt Arizona's finger then moved herself closer towards Arizona. She knew she was going in for a kiss and Arizona's parted lips, led her to believe it was mutual. Just before her lips were able to meet Arizona's, however, Arizona pushed her away. "I don't want to repeat history and leave you wondering alone in a bar bathroom why I left. So I'm going to stop you before that happens."

Callie tried to even her breathing as Arizona stared up at her with sincere eyes. The comment she made stung for sure, but she knew Arizona was trying to do the right thing. "You're right. But what if this time, I won't run?"

Neither woman said anything for what felt like hours. They stood, extremely close, eyes on the other person unsure of where to go from here. Finally, Arizona spoke, barely above a whisper. "I can't do the back and forth anymore Callie. Like you said before, you're my coach. We can never be anymore than that. No matter how much both of us may want it."

Callie considered Arizona's words carefully, not wanting to invalidate what she was saying. "I agree with what you're saying, but I'm not sure how to stay away without asking to be taken off as your mentor. And being perfectly honest, I'm not interested in that at all. I'm more interested in the prospect of sneaking around with you."

As Callie made her "sweep you off your feet" speech, she stepped closer. Arizona starred up into those beautiful chocolate eyes, struggling to remember to breathe. Callie was saying exactly what she wanted to hear. "If you walk away again, I'll never forgive you."

With that, Arizona closed the gap that was begging to be closed and kissed Callie. Callie didn't hesitate and returned the kiss eagerly. She gingerly led the two women to the door and pushed Arizona against it while simultaneously locking it. Her hands slowly but surely found their way under Arizona's shirt and gently caressed her back. Wanting everything to be right since she has fucked up so royally in the past, Callie took a chance, "Come home with me."

* * *

Callie was stretched across her bed, the sheet lazily thrown over her, as she watched Arizona sleep from their very exhausting evening. Callie would be lying if she said that the night wasn't everything she was expecting and more. The feeling in the back of her mind that she made a mistake kept gnawing away at her, but she did her best to ignore it as she watched this beautiful woman.

She leaned down and kissed Arizona's temple, letting her hand lazily skim over Arizona's hip. This action caused Arizona to roll over while stretching her arms up over her head. "Morning you," replied Arizona as she leaned over and gave Callie a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I don't mean to be that person, but how do you feel about last night?" Callie questioned hesitantly.

"I have no regrets, if that's what you're asking," replied Arizona, kissing down Callie's arms softly.

Callie had every intention of discussing all of the doubts rolling around in her head with the blonde whose lips were now traveling over her stomach, but she had a very difficult time remembering them at the moment.

Very quickly, Callie completely forgot that any doubts were in her mind at all as Arizona's lips were impossibly close to her very wet middle without actually touching it. "I can stop if you want me to," Arizona teased as she stared up at Callie with dark, seductive eyes.

Callie responded by grasping the back of the blonde's head and pointing her in the direction she needed most.

* * *

Arizona felt extremely stupid as she laid out her students Daily Grammar books with a huge smile on her face and incessantly humming a cheerful tune. She couldn't stop thinking about the weekend she had. After enjoying each other again Saturday morning, the two of them made a brunch of french toast, eggs, and bacon then continued to eat it in bed...naked. They shared all of the trivial information with each other; their families, friends, pasts, dreams, etc. Arizona had to leave later that afternoon to go shopping with April for the baby, but she didn't leave without another round in the sheets.

Arizona didn't see Callie on Sunday but they texted nonstop and she got much needed grading done. Now she was in her classroom, an hour before school, singing like freaking Snow White. Just as she made her way back to her desk, her music paused as a text alert came in. Arizona eagerly ran over to it and checked the screen. Believe it or not, her smile grew even wider as she saw it was from Callie. 'Good morning, sunshine. I'm gonna try to stop by your classroom before lunch then we can enjoy it together?'

Biting her lip, Arizona responded. 'Oh. I don't know. I have an exciting lunch planned with friends.'

'Oh." Callie responded, and Arizona knew that Callie didn't pick up on her sarcasm.

'I'm joking with you. Relax!'

'Phew. I thought so but wasn't sure.'

'See you then.'

Arizona worked at her desk grading papers, entering grades, and other paperwork. Before she knew it, it was about time to go get the kids from the yard. She prepped the Keurig to make her a fresh cup of coffee when her phone rang. Rushing over to it, Arizona picked it up. "Good Morning, this is Ms. Robbins."

Arizona listened to the other side, gave an affirmative answer, hung up, grabbed her coffee and headed to the office. Sitting on the counter was a large bouquet of flowers. "You must have had a really nice weekend," joked the secretary, Ms. Rodgriguez, as she gestured towards the flowers.

Arizona giddily skipped over to them and gave a big whiff. "Oh they smell lovely."

"Someone must really like you," responded Ms. Rodriguez before returning to her computer.

Not being able to wait any longer, Arizona turned the vase looking for the card, knowing Callie wrote something extremely sweet. Finally finding it, she ripped open the envelope.

'A,

You have made my world change. I love the time we spend together. Can't wait to get together again soon.

-C'

Without saying another word, Arizona whipped the vase off of the counter and headed to the school yard. As soon as she got there, she realized she should have thought this through. She had 34 children running up to her asking about her flowers and if they could have one. Arizona laughed them off, had them get in line, then walked them inside and upstairs.

It was just the start of an amazing day.

* * *

Callie had to do deep breathing exercises as she made her way up the stairs to room 306, which were difficult with the numerous flights. She went through her morning, and it felt like it went on for an eternity. Needless to say, she was excited for her time with Arizona.

She got to the top of the stairs and went to the staff bathroom across the hall from Arizona's room. She checked her makeup and took a few more deep breaths before exiting the bathroom and confidently striding into Arizona's classroom. She took her usual seat at the U table and laughed as one kid exclaimed, "Yo! It's Jenga lady! She good!"

Arizona easily diverted the attention back to her lesson. Shortly after, however, she was preparing the students for transition into her version of Daily 5. Callie pulled a chair up next to a student so she could see the rubric Arizona used. She was thoroughly impressed by the setup and though that went into the rubric. She had never been in the room during this time and was excited to see what would happen. Within minutes, students were sprawled around the room with blankets, pillows, and supplies for the choices they made from the Daily 5 rubric. Arizona counted down from 10 and started a time and the room was overcome with silence as students began reading, writing, coloring, and using the computers. Callie felt a smile spread across her face from this obvious moment of success for Arizona. She got up from the seat she was in and began circulating around the room. Finding a child who was excitedly clicking away on the computer, Callie popped a squat on the blanket beside her. "What are you doing?"

The child looked up at Arizona, clearly unsure if she should talk or not. When Arizona nodded her ascent, the girl turned to Callie and began animatedly talking about a site called "Boom Cards" and how she is choosing the adverbs and their function in the sentence. Callie was amazed at the child's enthusiasm and her retention of the material. Looking up, she spotted Arizona watching her and gave her a small wink, bursting with pride at the moment for the blonde.

Before she returned her attention to the excited little girl next to her, however, she spotted a large bouquet of flowers on Arizona's desk and felt her heart plummet.

* * *

Arizona basically ran back from dropping the kids off at lunch. She skipped into the classroom to see Callie still typing on her computer. Carefully closing and locking her door, she walked back to her. "Hi you. I've been waiting to see you all morning."

Callie gave her a finger to indicate she needed a moment. Arizona thought it was a bit weird but didn't want to interrupt her, so she gathered her lunch and moved towards the U table to sit with Callie. She had a bad feeling as Callie quietly closed her computer and grabbed her lunch up. "So how has your day been so far?"

Arizona put the sandwich she was about to take a bite out of down, "Is everything okay?"

Callie took a deep breath and put her fork down that went with the salad she was eating. "I see you got flowers."

"Oh Callie! I love them. Thank you so much for getting them for me!"

Arizona didn't know what to make of the confused look on Callie's face. She thought back to the note, however, and began to put it all together. "They weren't from you?"

"I mean I thought about it but didn't want to have anyone getting any ideas."

Arizona quickly figured out that the 'C' signed on the card did not stand for Callie, it stood for Carina. "Oh Callie. They were signed from a 'C', so my brain immediately went to you since you're the C name I haven't stopped thinking about."

Callie felt relief flood through her body but then felt stupid for her reaction. "I mean, I shouldn't have any issue. It's not like we talked about exclusivity or anything. It's fine," Callie replied while putting a fork full of salad in her mouth.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Arizona contemplated Callie's words. "I mean I know we didn't have that discussion but I kind of thought it was implied. I also, kind of forgot Carina in the haste of everything and haven't been able to talk to her."

"I'm an idiot. I just feel all these things and feel stupid since we haven't known each other long or extensively."

Arizona couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her as she watched a blush crawl up her cheeks. "You're so cute when you're bashful," Arizona finally said, plopping a quick kiss to Callie's cheek.

They spent the rest of lunch talking and eating, tasting each other's food. About ten minutes before Arizona had to pick up the kids, however, she stood up, pushed Callie's chair away from the table and straddled her. Her lips quickly found Callie's and the two enjoyed a delicious yet teasing makeout session before Callie had to reluctantly leave and Arizona had to pick up her little angels.


End file.
